Flowers
by SweetMemories1998
Summary: The winx and specialists go to Krystal's princess ball in the palace of Limphea. There, truths are revealed, a relationship's fixed and two lovers are once again reunited. Just cute F X H fluff in Krystal's point of view. Set during season 5. Worth reading.


**This was completely unplanned. Seriously, I don't know where I came up with it. I was going to write chapter 3 of Darkness today. For those who read that, don't worry, next chapter should come by Friday or Saturday. Anyways, this is just a cute one shot of my fav couple of all times, Flora and Helia. It's a bit different from my usual style, so I hope you like it.**

It was getting late. The moon shone over the gardens of the castle of Limphea. There were flowers everywhere, bushes containing roses and tulips, the favorite flowers of the princess of Limphea. Said princess was now in the center of the garden, dancing with her childhood friend. Wearing a long light green dress with matching high heels, her hair braided and a beautiful necklace, some would say she was the most beautiful girl that night. After all, the night was all about her, it was her princess ball.

Although she could feel many eyes on her, her dance partner seemed distracted, his eyes searching for someone amongst the crowd. She sighed. She had known it wasn't a good idea to ask him to dance, but there was no one else she would rather dance with. He was her best friend, one of the most important people to her. The problem was that their friendship had been forgotten for many years and things had changed for the both of them.

At the beginning of her first year at Alphea, she had been glad to spot him there. From afar she recognized his long blue hair and eyes of the same color, but the girl he was talking to was a complete stranger to her. Well, maybe not a complete stranger. She had heard of her, just as everyone knew her as the Guardian Fairy of Limphea. Flora Limphea was completely different from any girls she had known. Polite, sweet and lovely, she was unlike all the princesses Krystal had met over her years. If it wasn't for the fact that she was talking to Helia, Krystal's longtime friend, they might have become the best of friends. But as they were introduced it was clear that Flora was also insecure and the princess could see in her eyes the fear of losing Helia when the specialist was whisked away from her by said princess. She didn't feel bad for doing so, after all she expected Flora to understand that it had been many years since she had last seen Helia and she had wanted to catch up.

But it wasn't as clear to the nature fairy as she had thought. Over the next few months, Krystal had sensed the other girl's jealousy, though she was surprised that she hadn't confronted her about it. She didn't understand why the girl who, at first had been introduced as Helia's friend-a fatal mistake of his part- ,but soon had been stablished to be his girlfriend was so worried. The princess could see it in his eyes when he looked at Flora that he loved her.

If only it was that simple. As time passed, Krystal couldn't help but develop feelings for him. Charming, kind and gentle, it was hard for girls not to fall for Helia. He was different from most guys, more mature and always a gentleman. Krystal knew it was wrong for her to try to chase him and it could also ruin their recently rekindled friendship, so she had decided to push her feelings aside and just focus on being his friend. She watched as his relationship with Flora started falling apart, as the couple became distant. When she was with Helia, she heard him complain about Flora, how she had been acting weird and he didn't know what to do. He asked her for advice and she tried to help him, because his happiness mattered to her more than her feelings.

The Winx Club, Flora's best friends, more than once came to her and warned her to stay away from Helia. She suspected that the nature fairy didn't know about that, since she hadn't come to tell Krystal to back off herself. However, her friend's warning were unnecessary, the princess wasn't the kind of person that would steal someone's boyfriend.

When her mother told her that she would be getting a Princess Ball, she decide to invite said friends, wanting to end this constant fighting. She had always seen the Winx as idols, people she would look up to so one day she could be what they were: heroes, defenders of the Magic Dimension. However, her plan didn't work well, when she asked Helia to dance because the nature fairy had yet to show up she could see their stares. They weren't happy with her and she guessed they wouldn't be willing to give her advices on how to become a good fairy anytime soon.

She sighed as Helia twirled her around and held her before she could fall. The faraway look in his eyes had been there since the moment he had gotten there. She knew he was searching for Flora and she felt bad for him that said girl hadn't gotten there yet. She decided that a little bit of talking wouldn't hurt and it would certainly be better than this awkward silence.

"So, are you enjoying yourself?" She mentally face palmed herself after asking that. It was clear he wasn't enjoying himself. But at least the silence had been broken.

"What? Oh, yes. I'm loving the party." He still seemed distracted and his words didn't sound convincing, but it was a step.

"Come on, Helia. You know you can't lie to me." She laughed as she recalled moments from their childhood when they were forced to go to royal parties, something he had always hated. "I know you hate parties." She told him, still smiling and he couldn't help but smile as well.

"Yes, I do. Well, most parties. Since I've become friends with the Winx, there's no escaping. Seriously, I don't understand how they can be willing to throw parties every night." They both laughed at his comment and she started imagining what a party with the Winx must be like. She was sure that it would be more fun than this.

"I wonder what a party with the Winx must be like." She voiced her thoughts and he seemed to be thinking before he answered. "They're not that bad. I guess it's different when you're surrounded by people you actually like." She nodded her head in agreement. She didn't think she'd be invited to one of this parties so soon. But could she really sacrifice her friendship with him for a chance at being friends with them? Why couldn't they accept that she could be friends with Helia without any ulterior motive? Well, that she could understand. But still, she had done nothing to show them she had feelings for him and she hadn't gone after him, so they shouldn't worry.

Her thoughts were broken by a sudden light that appeared at the entrance of the garden. She grew tense, thinking it was a bad thing, but her eyes quickly focused and she was able to see a figure about to enter the gardens. Said figure was none other than the nature fairy that she had just been thinking about. She let out a gasp as she looked better at Flora and that caught Helia's attention. He looked at her in concern, expecting danger just as she had been and she simply pointed at the figure behind him.

She watched as he turned around and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. He wasn't the only one, by then everyone had stopped to stare at the figure who was graciously descending the stairs towards the garden. Her hair was braided just like Krystal's, but there were flowers holding it together, and a crown made of them rested on her head. The dress she was wearing was spectacular, mixing green and gold with real flowers at the far end. It was hard to see her feet, considering she wore a long dress, but Krystal could see glimpses of golden high heels that many girls would die for.

The sudden light that was following the nature fairy as she descended the stairs had been made by none other than princess Stella, fairy of the shining sun. The blonde stood besides her boyfriend as he hugged her from behind. They seemed happy, just as the red haired fairy that stood near them with her own boyfriend. Both guys had widened eyes as they stared at the beauty that was the fairy of nature. Krystal herself couldn't take her eyes off her, for that night Flora looked more like a princess than herself ever did.

She felt movement near her and she noticed that Helia had left her and was walking towards Flora. His eyes kept staring at her, as if hypnotized, and a smile was forming on his face. He reached her just as she finished descending the stairs, a gentle and slightly nervous smile on her face as she looked at the crowd that was watching her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then he politely bowed down. "My lady, would you consider giving me the honor of a dance?" He asked her and she shook her head, looking amused. When she looked back at him she seemed happier than Krystal had ever seen her. "Of course." The nature fairy responded and she took Helia's extended hand and they walked a few feet before his hand went to her waist and hers locked around his neck and they started to dance.

When they began dancing, it was as if a magical spell was broken and people were able to tear their eyes from the nature beauty. Music began playing once again and others went back to dancing. Finding herself without a partner, Krystal decided to take a break and she sat down on a bench that was placed coincidently near Flora and Helia. They barely noticed her, being lost in their conversation, so she had the opportunity to hear what they were saying.

"Again, I'm sorry I'm late." Flora was telling him as the princess arrived.

"No problem. I know you were taking care of your sister." He answered with another gentle smile. "How's Miele doing, by the way? It's been a while since I've last seen her." He then added.

"She's great, she misses you. "Flora answered shortly and there was an awkward silence after that. Krystal felt her heart hurt as she watched the nature fairy look away from him with unshed tears in her eyes. It was clear she was upset about the fact that they had become distant and the princess felt a bit guilty. Despite her feelings for Helia, Flora was a sweet and kind person and she had never wanted to hurt her. That was the main reason why she ahd kept her feelings hidden.

"Flora, I'm sorry." She overheard him say and there was some desperation on his voice. At this the nature fairy looked at him and shook her head.

"No. I'm the one that needs to apologize. I've been pushing you away for no good reason." Her voice shook as she stated the truth.

"I know there is a reason, I just don't understand why you've been jealous of Krystal." Said girl was surprised at how he could read the nature fairy so well, but Flora just looked at him suspiciously.

"Who told you that?" She asked the blue haired specialist. He smiled at her.

"What makes you think that I haven't figured it out on my own?"

"I know you too well and although you are more mature than the other guys, you're just as clueless about girls than they are." He seemed like he wanted to argue, but decided it was best to just go with what she was saying.

"Brandon told me, Stella complained a lot to him about how you were too afraid to come off as jealous and possessive and that's why you haven't told me about it." She shook her head as she muttered the sun fairy's words with a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't exactly like that." She said and he gave her a look. "Okay, maybe it was. But it doesn't really matter." She looked down and he took her chin and held it up.

"Of course it matters. It's important that you tell me this kind of things. I never would have thought that you were jealous if he hadn't told me."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But you know why." He then shook his head and laughed. Krystal and her looked at him in confusion.

"You can be so ridiculous sometimes, Flora." The princess' eyes widened at this as well as Flora's and both girls look at him with anger. "You should have told me." He added.

"What good would it have made?" Flora asked and her voice trembled with anger, as Krystal supposed. However, her next words shocked the princess because they couldn't be more untrue. "If you clearly have feelings for her and she seems to like you as well. I didn't want to break up with you, so I kept my distance." Helia shook his head and looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe it. Flora, I'm so sorry if I've made you think that. But what you need to know, what you need to understand is that Krystal and I are just friends. And despite whatever she might feel for me, I'm not in love with her. You are the one that has stolen my heart and it will forever be only yours. I love you, my sweet flower, more than anything." A part of her felt hurt after hearing this words, but Krystal knew that she needed to hear them. She needed to know that there was absolutely no chance for her and Helia, that she needed to move on. So when she watched as he kissed the nature fairy with so much love and passion, all that she could feel was happiness towards them. They deserved to be happy. And so, she left the couple to enjoy their reunion and she walked around the gardens of her home.

Later that night, when the party had died down and very few guests were left, Krystal found herself walking towards the entrance, ready to go to bed. Along the way, she met the Winx and Specialists talking near the Greenhouse. As she watched them from afar, she noticed that the nature fairy and blue haired specialist had their arms around each other and big smiles on their faces. They seemed to be telling their friends something and when she came closer to them, she could see a bright diamond on Flora's hand. Stella and Bloom soon broke Krystal's vision of the nature fairy as they hugged and congratulated her.

Her eyes met Helia's, her childhood friend, one of the only people she had trusted. He cast her a look that stated he wanted to talk to her, but she just shook her head and smiled at him. This was his moment to be happy and celebrate with the one he loved. So she walked away, back to her room, and she was surprised to realize she didn't feel hurt at all. No, all she could feel was happiness towards the loving couple that had just gotten engaged. Upon reaching her room, she changed into pajamas and climbed into her bed. "One day, I'll find someone who will love me, just as much as Helia loves Flora." Was her last thought before she fell asleep.

 **So, what did you think? Did that make the Krystal haters hate her a bit less? Did you like the cute Flora and Helia scenes? And what did you think of me doing it in Krystal's POV? Tell me all in your reviews.**


End file.
